


【居北】养娃就是不断地面对挫折【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 跟《俗套》一个系列吧，都是一些蠢爸爸带娃片段₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾





	【居北】养娃就是不断地面对挫折【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 跟《俗套》一个系列吧，都是一些蠢爸爸带娃片段₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

**#泥塑#**

因为给朱一龙生了个娃，白宇经常被媒体贴上“装B”的标签。

“我身份证和体检报告上就写着B，我需要装吗我？！”白宇摊了摊报纸，有点不爽。“我要是真是O就好了，这会儿一点奶水没有，光特么假性胸胀。”

朱一龙自知自己是罪魁祸首，没敢搭话，笑眯眯地把他面前的报纸杂志给拿走了，给他递了点水果。

白宇还想接着吐槽两句呢，就看见穿着开裆裤的儿子爬到游玩区的边上，扶着栏杆站了起来，摇着栏杆嘴里开始哼哼啊啊。

白宇听觉比较敏感，察觉到儿子这叫法跟平时不大一样。

“龙哥你过来！儿子是不是要开口讲话了！”

宝宝见了他们俩都围上来了，乐呵呵地张嘴啊呜啊呜。

过了一阵，宝宝便指着白宇，大喊了一声“麻麻”。

“……”白宇原本两眼放光的神情一下子垮掉了，他扶额道，“我是你爹！”

掌握了第一个词汇的宝宝特别激动，铆足了劲儿又喊了一句：“麻麻~”

白宇仍不服气：“……我是你爹，叫爹。”

“麻~麻~~~~”

“噗。”在旁边录像的朱一龙实在没忍住，漏气一样偷笑了出声。

小家伙像是没听懂他意思似的，换个调子叫了一遍又一遍，一边喊还一边冲着他张开双手。

“我是你爹。”

白宇无力地重复了最后一次，叹了口气，把儿子抱了起来。

白宇是真想把这小家伙揍一顿，可他拎着儿子左转右转死活找不到舍得下手的地方。最后他高高地扬起手，在儿子屁股蛋上轻轻地拍了一下。

宝宝还没搞懂这不疼不痒的拍拍啥意思，被他打了一下屁股，回过头看了他一眼，小脑袋向后一仰：“哈哈哈哈～”

原本咬牙切齿的白宇一下子就被这笑容感染了，不自觉地跟着笑。

“靠，这小傻瓜笑起来怎么跟我这么像。”

**#眼神杀#**

朱一龙和白宇都是演员，通过眼神和面部表情来表现不同的情感变化，是他们的强项。

小孩儿长到一定程度了，就有眼力了，知道观察大人们的表情了。

留意到这点的朱一龙十分兴奋，把儿子抱到饭桌前的宝宝椅上就开始各种测试。

白宇下楼买个菜回来，就看见朱一龙跟儿子在那儿大眼瞪小眼。

“你干嘛呢。”

“我在看看儿子能不能通过表情来理解咱的意思。”

“嗯，啥？？？你示范我看看。”

“我刚刚试了这个……还有这个。”

“你这两个眼神有啥区别？”

“程度不一样，刚刚那个是只不高兴，现在这个是我生气了…哎，你别不信，刚刚他想扔奶瓶，我这个表情，他就知道把奶瓶放下了。”

就在他俩顾着说话的时候，被忽视的宝宝开始乱摸桌上的东西。

眼看着宝宝碰到杯子，准备要往桌边推了，白宇喊住了儿子的名字，给儿子一个标准的黑帮老大眼刀。

只见宝宝抖了抖，老老实实地把手缩了回去。

“可以啊……”白宇感叹，回过头痛心疾首地对朱一龙说，“你能不能别为了这点事儿就起立鼓掌。”

**#举重#**

眼神杀也是有有效期的，孩子长个儿了，家长的口头警告和眼神警告就没多少震慑力了。

暑假结束，朱一龙开车送儿子上学。

孩子假期综合症犯了，赖在后座死活不肯出去。

口头警告无效后，朱一龙额上青筋冒起来了。

他解了安全带，走到后头，把大吵大闹的儿子整个扛了起来，拎到校门口的台阶上，再把车里的书包扔到儿子脚下。

儿子顿时消音了，和站在一边的保安一起目瞪口呆。

朱一龙回到驾驶座上，朝校门口看了一眼：“跟你爹也说再见。”

儿子反应了过来，赶紧冲白宇疯狂挥手。

回程的路上，朱一龙终于憋不住了，靠边把车停下，就扭头问白宇，星星眼一眨一眨。

“怎么样？刚才帅不帅？”

“……我跟你讲，你这样问就很破功了。”

白宇一脸嫌弃地把人推开，内心却记起了笔记。

晚上吃饭，儿子趴在沙发上玩手机，不肯过来吃饭。

白宇挑了挑眉，走了上前，也想把儿子扛起来。

可是他拽着这家伙的手，死活没把儿子抱起来。倒是儿子被他拽得莫名其妙，看了他一阵，欲言又止的，最后还是洗手吃饭去了。

“……”

下戏后，朱一龙点开了一条未读语音。

“你特么都给儿子喂了啥？！”

整个化妆间都听得见白宇的咆哮声。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，起名废依然不知道该给他俩的娃起个啥名字。  
> 不要嘲笑by，他努力过了，小男孩儿看着瘦瘦的，骨头都贼重。【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
